How It All Began
by Carmen O'Reilly
Summary: I know this has been done a thousand times over, but this isn't an angsty romance type story. It isn't benign or kind at all. In fact it is quite the opposite... Just like the main characters. I will put a violence warning on this, because it will be. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I'm back again! Now this story has been done a thousand times, but I'm hoping it's an original take on it! This disclaimer is for this whole fanfiction: I do NOT own Bleach, just my OC's.

Byakuya had only been a lieutenant a week before he was called into Soutaichou Yamamoto's headquarters. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he hid it behind a mask of indifference. He and four of his fellow squad members were summoned, for what he had no idea. It didn't take him long to get there. Quietly, he and his men were ushered into the spacious office. The Soutaichou was sat in his seat, still as a statue. Byakuya and the men bowed respectfully.

"At ease, men," rumbled the aged captain. "I have summoned you here, Kuckiki Fukutaichou , third seat Makki, fourth seat Jusiree, fifth seat Kota and sixith seat Lonos to discuss the Shinihana."

Stunned silence followed these words. Byakuya frowned. The Shinihana were an anti-shinigami organisation deep in the outskirts of the Rukongai. As far as he was aware, they didn't pose a threat to the Seritei or anyone in it.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Byakuya asked, respectful despite his confusion.

"Two shinigami are missing and four were found dead this morning with a black rose, the Shinihana's signature flower, on their chests. I cannot ignore such a blatant act of aggression. As such, I am dispatching your team on a scout mission. I want you and your team to find out where the Shinihana are based, how many members there are and if possible, find out how powerful they are. If you have not returned within a week, then we will assume you dead and launch an attack. This is a vital mission that i am entrusting to you, Kuchiki Fukutaichou. You will leave as soon as you are ready. Do you have any queries?"

"No sir!" the men barked in unison.

"Dismissed, be careful," the Soutaichou growled, "we don't need any more deaths."

In twenty minutes, the team were gathered in front of the West Gate. Byakuya was, once again, slightly nervous. He had _never once_ been far into the Rukongai. He had heard the stories of the vicious bandits, the poverty, the lawlessness of it...but he had thought that his grandfather had been exaggerating them to stop him wandering off as a child. Now...he wasn't so sure. Yet again, he hid it under a mask of determination. He wasn't a child anymore and therefore could not indulge such thinking.  
"Ready men?" he said, keeping his tone calm and quiet. The men nodded. He turned to the gatekeeper and nodded. Slowly, the huge white gate was pushed upwards. He heard one of the men, Makki he presumed, gasp in awe of the strength of the gatekeeper, Jidanbo. Byakuya made no spectacle of how impressed he was, opting instead to walk brusquely past Jidanbo and out into the streets ahead. The men followed immediately.

The streets were empty. They had shun'po'd or walked through the first seven districts and they hadn't seen a single sign of life. Not one street vendor, not one playing child, not one homeless person... it was like the whole Rukongai was holding its breath, waiting for something.

A strong gust of wind blew through the street, making his hair flap wildly. Byakuya frowned in annoyance, shielding his eyes from the dust being blow around. His companions weren't doing much better. Although none of them had long hair like Byakuya, but the dust was causing them as many problems. Then as soon as it had started up, it died. Byakuya frowned. Something wasn't quite right. The wind had felt...electric. Almost like Kido. That wasn't normal. The third seat, Makki had noticed it as well.

"Kuchiki Fukutaichou? Did you feel that?" he asked tremulously, big blue eyes wide as coins.  
"Yes, I did."" It felt like-"

"Kido?" interrupted a voice from above. Jushiree, Lonos, Kota and Makki whirled around, trying to locate the speaker. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, searching for reiatsu. He felt nothing other than his comrades. He heard silvery laughter to his left, then his right, then in front of him, yet above him as well. It was obvious that this person was using Shun'po or something very similar. Almost unconsciously, his hand went to the hilt of his zanpak-uto. Then, he saw a black-clad figure stop a few feet in front of him. It was obviously a man, with short, black hair and almost white eyes, narrowed in sadistic humour.

"Look what we have here!" he laughed, eyeing the five shingami with amusement. "Such fun!"

"You act very confident for someone who is outnumbered!" Kota shouted, annoyed to have to point out the obvious. The man grinned even wider. Then Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Kota, be quiet!" he snapped, something just occurring to him.

"Kuchiki fukutaichou?"  
"A fukutaichou? Oh, what a rare treat!" the man said, clapping his hands.

"He's not alone." Byakuya said, keeping his tone even, "That wasn't Shun'po earlier, was it?"

The man's eyes widened, smile getting even bigger still. "_Very_ observant shingami fukutaichou! We're going to have such fun!"

"You keep saying that. Anyway, it wasn't Shun'po, this man just had accomplices that can travel very quickly. He stationed them on the rooftops, maybe hoping that someone would fall for that trick. So how many men do you have?" Byakuya explained, sounding almost bored.

The man's grin shrunk a bit, evidently put out that his little trick had been seen through. "There's five of us, just like you. We'll take your surrender to the Shinihana now, if you don't mind."

"What if we do?" Jushiree challenged, sounding confident, drawing his zanpak-uto. The man smiled, his four accomplices appearing at his side, all in black like him. One caught Byakuya's eye. The person was stood at the far end of the group, evidently trying to disappear. The person was small and thin, but their face was completely covered with bandages, apart from their eyes. They were sorrowful purple orbs surrounded by very pale skin. There was a good foot or two between them and the rest of the group. They seemed to be trying to tell him something silently. The ring-leader coughed.

"That's just fine," he purred, supremely confident, "leave me the fukutaichou. I want his head on my wall."

Then, the group attacked.

As promised, the leader went straight for Byakuya, pulling out a knife. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. A knife? Was that it? Warily, he moved to the side, his arm catching the other man in the gut. He doubled over, winded. Then, he vanished. Byakuya turned, catching the knife as it whistled past his face. Without much thought, he twisted the blade around and threw it to his side. He heard a dull _thunk_ as it was embedded in the wall. The man looked mildly surprised.

"Nice one, fukitaichou!" he applauded, smirking, "Well done!"

Then, he vanished again. Byakuya stiffened in surprise. A long, thin blade was being pressed to his throat. How had he gotten Senbonzakura?!

"Not so sure NOW are you?" he gloated, not noticing Byakuya moving his hand.

"Hado No. 4: Byakurai!" Byakuya muttered, under his breath. He heard the man gasp in surprise, releasing the blade. Byakuya caught it deftly, turning around to look at his opponent. He was clutching his stomach, blood dripping from the wound he had just received. He glared at Byakuya, pure hatred twisting his face into a grimace.

"You'll pay for this, Fukutaichou!" he hissed, unaware of Makki sneaking up behind him. Just as he raised his zanpak-uto, his eyes went wide. His body crackled with purple energy, his mouth open in soundless screams. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he collapsed. Standing behind him was the bandaged person who had caught his attention before. One hand was surrounded by the same energy.

"Kayo-sama, that was the last one," said a distinctly feminine voice, sounding emotionless, "Are you ready to leave?"

"NO, stupid woman! _He's still standing!_" he hissed, turning to glower at her.

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "I can see that! Would you like someone else to deal with him, Kayo-sama?"

"NO! He's min-"

He was cut off by Byakuya kicking him in the stomach. He flew back a few feet into one of his gang. The woman's head whipped around.

"That was sneaky, well done," she said, her voice showing something akin to humour in it, "But, that won't work again."

She clicked her fingers. Byakuya tensed, expecting something to attack him. Instead, much to his confusion, the Shinihana members dropped down, out cold.

He stared at her. "Why would you do that?!" he demanded, shocked and angry.

She stared at him, eyes welling with tears. "Leave." She whispered.

"What?"

"LEAVE!" she shouted, "Flee, go, get away! Take a comrade with you and go back to the Seritei and say you were ambushed, I don't care! Just go!"

"What? Why?"

"If you stay, you'll die like the others! Don't come after the Shinihana again!"

Byakuya stared. "What did you say?"

"Are you deaf!?"

"I cannot leave without all of my team and I will not let the Shinihana continue with this!" Byakuya stated simply.

"Then your pride will be your death, Shinigami-sama."

Suddenly, something dark sliced open her cheek. She clapped her hand to it, eyes wide.

"No!" she whispered, grabbing his arm, "GO NOW!"

Her warning was too late. Darkness coalesced around Byakuya and he dropped to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Kayo stood, darkness around him. Growling obscenities under his breath, he limped over to the fallen Shinigami and dragged him towards his companions. Piling them in a heap, he turned to the woman.

"I don't know what you've just done," he growled, "but one more suspicious act and it will mean your death, understand?"  
"Y-yes, Kayo-sama!" she muttered, fearfully.

"Then get us out of here, NOW!"

"Yes Kayo-sama!"

In a flash of purple, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! By the way, I now have an idea for a sequel to The Hollow, but at the minute it's not got any real storyline. Ideas will be welcome. PM me please. This chapter was inspired by the song "Swallow the Knife" by Story of the Year. Look them up. It's a good song.

Byakuya groaned as he started to wake up. Purple sparks danced in his eyes as he sat up. His head hurt awfully. What was going on? How long had he been asleep? Where was he? Why was it so dark?  
"Oh, so you're awake then, Kuchiki," growled a voice to his left, "You've been sleeping longer than anyone normally does."

"Where am I? And how do you know my name?" he croaked, wincing at how awful his voice sounded. He really needed a drink.

"The Shinihana's base. Don't know where. You're a Shinigami like the others were, aren't you?" the voice continued, ignoring the second question, still sounding angry.

"The others?"

"Yeah, three of 'em. Said their names were Makki, Kota, Jushiree and Lonas. Sound familiar? They said they knew you."

"Yes, I know them. Why were you speaking of them in past tense?" Byakuya asked, already suspecting why, but not wanting his fears confirmed.

"The Shinihana locked 'em in their arena. No-one comes out of it alive. I heard 'em cheering. They only cheer at deaths. I'm sorry, I think your friends are dead."

Byakuya absorbed the news quietly. They were dead. Dead, just like the others. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"If it's any conciliation," the voice said quietly, "you'll join 'em in a minute. They're gonna put you in there too. They always do that to Shinigami. Stops 'em starving to death in these cells."

Byakuya didn't respond.

"Shinigami?" the voice murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

The hand retracted from his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You must be important if you're in the same cell as Shinigami. What did you do?" Byakuya pressed, curious despite himself.

"No-one. I'm no-one." he- Byakuya had decided the voice was male- responded.

Silent scepticism was his only response. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he groaned in defeat, "I'm Sokka. I used to be a member of the Shinihana, but I didn't like what I was being asked to do, which was abducting children to get to their families. It's still a favourite joining method among the Shinihana. I refused to do it, so the higher ups shut me away in here to rot. What about you?"

"I'm sorry?" Byakuya asked, confused.

"Normally, they send Shinigami into the arena in groups. They've kept you separate. What rank are you? The others used your name with repect, so I can tell you're important. That's how I knew your name. They kept using your name instead of your rank. What are you?"

"That's none of your business." Byakuya muttered, reluctant to give anything away.

"Are you a Fukutaichou? I might not be a Shinigami, but I _can_ sense reiatsu you know."

"...Fine, yes. I am a Fukutaichou. Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"No reason. I'm just trying to wrap my head around how a Fukutaicho AND some pretty powerful Shinigami got kidnapped and killed by the Shinihana, that's all."

"We were deceived and outmatched." Byakuya growled, ignoring how the words damaged his pride. Admitting defeat was only outmatched in damaging pride by actual defeat and Byakuya had just experienced both. He wasn't happy about it.

"Really?" Sokka exclaimed in surprise, "Who did you fight?"

Byakuya hung his head. "There were five of them. I only really noticed two, though. One was a man I defeated by the name of Kayo, I think-"

"Kayo-sama!? You defeated him!? He's one of the strongest men here!" Sokka shouted, the noise awfully loud to Byakuya's ears.

"I'm presuming that is why they sent him against us." Byakuya muttered under his breath.

"Who was the other one?"

"A woman, her face was covered with bandages. She had purple eyes and she...she was extremely powerful. Do you know her?" Byakuya inquired -something like urgency in his tone. Sokka inhaled sharply.

"I know her, but not well. No-one knows her well. She's very reclusive. I don't know where she lives, I don't know what her powers are, but like you said, she's powerful. She doesn't give her name. But since you're a Shinigami, you probably won't know this, but those bandages mean something in the Rukongai," Sokka paused, taking a breath and sinking his voice in fear, "They mean that she's a Betrayer."

Byakuya frowned in confusion, not understanding the seriousness with which Sokka was speaking.

"A Betrayer?" he asked, his lack of knowledge irritating him.

"Yes. Do you really not know? A Betrayer is someone who has been punished for betraying people. She only uses the name Betrayer-san, not using her own. No-one knows who she betrayed, no-one knows why, but no-one asks. She scares most people in here. She never shows anyone her full powers, which is why she still serves under Kayo-sama." Sokka revealed, sounding fearful, almost like the subject was tabooed, "Do NOT get involved with her. It will not end well."

Byakuya was silent, absorbing the information. Sokka's description made her sound heartless, cold and uncaring. It didn't match up with the concern, care and fear that he had witnessed with his own eyes. But one thing _did_ match up. She was powerful. She was dangerous. She was not someone to trust. But something inside him squirmed. '_That isn't right,'_ something told him, something fierce and forceful, _'That's REALLY not right!'_ Byakuya didn't understand what was going on. It unnerved him. That didn't happen often. Sokka watched him with something like pity. He had seen this before.

"Fukutaichou?" he whispered quietly, gently.

"Yes?"

"They are gonna come for you soon. You know, for the arena?"

Byakuya sighed. "I presumed as much."

"I'll tell you about it. You're the strongest person to go in there, so you might stand a chance." Sokka said, urgent and frightened that the Shinigami could be dragged out soon.

"Then tell me. If it will make a difference to my survival, then I'll be willing to hear it."

"Okay then, in the arena there will be the whole of the Shinihana watching you. They do it for the bets. You will fight the people selected from the audience at random. The Shinihana will be sat in class order. The weakest in the first tier, the strongest in the top; there are seven tiers in total. You will fight either a group, or one-on-one. No-one has outlasted the fourth tier. Avoid getting Kayo-sama, Jyan-sama, Betrayer-san and the two twin captains: Shini-sama and Hana-sama. They occupy the top tier. If you get them, you _will_ die. Anyone else and you might live. You will be allowed your zanpak-uto. Do you have Shikai?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then try not to use it until the upper three tiers. Do you have Bankai?"

"...No. Not yet."

"Lair. Your reiatsu is high enough, and it's tailored enough to have it."

"That was no lie;" Byakuya said icily, "I'm currently trying to master it. Even if I did have it, they wouldn't be worthy of it."

"Oh, perfect." Sokka groaned, "You're a noble aren't you? Kuchiki! I thought the name sounded familiar. Here's a tip. That thinking may impress them, but it will get you killed. Never think like that. They may not be worthy of it, but use it if you need it. Kill or be killed is their creed. Never forget that." Sokka pressed, sincere, but angry. "Got that, Shinigami?"  
Byakuya scowled in the darkness. He liked Sokka less and less by the minute.  
"Shinigami?"

"Yes," he snapped, "I've got the general idea!"

Suddenly, a space to his left was flooded with light. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, black spots dancing in his vision. He could make out the silhouette of a petit figure; one hand on what he presumed was the door, one in a clenched fist.

"What idea?" asked the figure, innocently, voice slightly muffled.  
Byakuya didn't need to hear Sokka's panicked gasp of fear to recognise the voice.

"B-Betrayer-san!" he whimpered, obviously afraid.

"Tell me Sokka-san," she said, a smile in her tone, "what were you telling the Shinigami?"

"N-nothing, Betrayer-san!"

"Oh come now, Sokka," she said, pouting, "I know that's not true. You were telling him about the arena, weren't you? Giving him tips to survive? Don't lie Sokka, please."

"Yes Betrayer-san, I was." he groaned, hanging his head in defeat.

"Good for you," she said cheerily, crouching down, touching his arm and staring into his face, "you saved me a job. Thanks."

Sokka gasped in shock. Byakuya saw him raise his arm as if to make sure it was still there. It didn't comfort him in the slightest. He stood up shakily. The Betrayer turned and looked at him.

"You're taking me to the arena, aren't you?" he asked, voice devoid of emotion.

She nodded once, all joking attitude gone in an instant. He gestured to the doorway.

"Well then, lead on." he invited, voice still cold. She stood and swept gracefully out of the door, not waiting for him to follow.

"Good luck, Fukutaichou Kuchiki," Sokka whispered, glancing at the Betrayer. He acknowledged the words with a nod, before following the Betrayer to what could possibly be his death.


	3. Chapter 3

I've had a comment questioning the loyalty of Hisana. Yes, Sky1011, it _will_ be true love but it just looks suspicious at the minute. Sorry for making you think that. Please trust me; I know where this is going.

Byakuya followed her through the doorway and into a dark, dingy corridor lit only by odd green flames that lined the corridor's floor. She was waiting for him a few paces ahead. Swathed behind the bandages, her expression was unreadable, but her eyes were empty. She walked back and shut the cell door with a soft _bang_. He could see the door was made of thick, dark wood, without any means of escape; no window and no keyhole to pick. Byakuya almost felt sorry for Sokka.

"I wouldn't;" the Betrayer murmured gravely as she walked back towards him, "He's not chancing his life in an arena."

"It's not my choice to go into it," he replied stiffly, walking behind her, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what you are_ forcing_ me to do."

Then what she said hit him. How did she know what he was thinking?! He looked at her retreating figure, unsure of whether or not to follow. Deciding she would only force him if he refused, he followed.

She didn't respond to what he had said, choosing only to lead him onwards through the maze of corridors, past hundreds of doors. He could hear nothing other than their footsteps on the stone floor.

"What did Sokka tell you of the arena?" she asked softly, gently, almost like she was concerned for him. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, confused. Didn't the Shinihana hate Shinigami?

"Not much;" he responded brusquely, "Only that no-one beats the Shinihana, that I will be allowed my zanpak-uto, to tread carefully whilst in there, to not use my Shikai until I am going to die and never to underestimate my opponents. "

The Betrayer shook her head.

"No wonder the other group didn't last long!" she groaned, sounding genuinely upset, "That Sokka has been telling you to be cautious!"

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Byakuya replied evenly, "That way you can always surprise your enemies."

The Betrayer looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes unreadable. Byakuya held her gaze, unflinching under her scrutiny. It made him feel uncomfortable and edgy. Normally, people didn't _dare_ look him in the eye, but now he felt the urge to lower his gaze. It took him a minute to realise they had stopped walking. The Betrayer looked around the corridor furtively, like she was under surveillance. Then, she put her palm to the floor and took a deep breath. Hazy purple energy smoked out from under her hand, enveloping them. She exhaled and the mist solidified, forming a purple sphere. Byakuya's hand went straight to Senbonzakura's hilt.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, alert and wary.

The Betrayer stared at him morosely.

"Good," she appraised, noticing his grip on his zanpak-uto, "You don't trust me or anything here. That will be invaluable in this situation."  
She had scarcely finished speaking before she had disappeared. She appeared directly in front of him and he felt Senbonzakura's hilt disappear from his grip. He looked down at his waist, only to see an empty scabbard.

"Looking for this?" she sang, twirling the blade in the air, on the other end of the corridor. Byakuya whirled around. Her tone was light and playful, but her eyes were more sober and serious than any he had ever seen them. He waited, ever on guard, fists curled. She appraised his stance and shook her head.

"Hopeless!" she muttered, placing Senbonzakura delicately on the ground. She walked away and the purple bubble faded. Byakuya looked at her in surprise.

"Take your weapon." she said softly, her back to him. Byakuya didn't move, sure she was trying to deceive him.

Her fist clenched and her shoulders started to shake. Her head whipped around, eyes narrowed, burning with some emotion he couldn't discern.

"TAKE YOUR WEAPON!"

Byakuya flinched. Her words echoed around the empty corridor and stung like she had slapped him. He watched her in shock. How _dare_ she order him around? Who did she think she was?

She stopped walking. Maybe it was written all over his face or maybe she could actually read his mind, whichever it was, she turned to face him, eyes still burning with the same emotion. For such a petit woman, she was intimidating. But Byakuya wasn't going to be ordered around by _her. _They glared at each other; neither one backing down, neither one repentant. Then, the Betrayer lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Fine, have it your way," she said bitterly, "Die in the arena. What do I care? You're just the same as everyone else!"

Her arms wrapped around herself and she turned away from him. Byakuya's indignant fury melted away. She seemed to be the very picture of pity. Was he the only person she had ever tried to help? It didn't sound like it. Suddenly, he felt the urge to comfort her. She hung her head.

"Take your weapon, Shinigami-sama," she whispered brokenly, "Fight in the arena and be resigned to the fact your life is going to change forever."

He could think of nothing to say. Slowly, he turned and walked over to where Senbonzakura was lying. He knelt and picked up the sword and slid it into the scabbard. He stood and turned walked back to her. She was watching him again, this time with regret.

"Let's go," Byakuya said, injecting authority into his voice. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she decided against it. She just nodded and they resumed walking.

They walked for another few minutes before the corridors started to see life. The odd black-clad figure would walk past and glare at the Betrayer or eye him with curiosity. Byakuya wanted to question her about the glares, but knew that it was not the right time. Even though there seemed to be very little life, he could sense the undercurrent of activity. There were snatches of hushed conversations and the odd clang of metal. The Betrayer didn't speak to him, walking mechanically forward.

'_How many times has she had to do this?' _Byakuya wondered, morosely. He had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Eventually, the sounds grew louder, more and more people passed them as they reached the nucleus of the Shinihana headquarters. People of all description stopped what they were doing and stared. Hush spread over the crowd and everyone glared, but not at Byakuya. Everyone was glowering at the Betrayer. They stared in disbelief and anger.

One person walked forwards. He had sandy, cropped hair and watery eyes. He was tall, very tall and well muscled. His arms bulged beneath his simple black sleeves. He sauntered over to the Betrayer and smirked. He grabbed a lock of her black hair and flicked it. Then, he snorted with laughter and walked back to his comrades.

"Ha! So _this_ is what they have to transport the Shinigami! HA! They must be highly sceptical of this guy," he laughed, jerking his thumb at Byakuya, "If they let _this_ lead him."

Everyone laughed and jeered with him. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. What was going on? He didn't know or trust the Betrayer by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn't view this bullying in good conscience. The Betrayer shook her head minutely.

"Well, Jakon," she said invitingly, "If you think you can do a better job than me, go ahead."

The man-Jakon- turned on his heel and sauntered back, knocking into her and extending a hand towards Byakuya's wrist.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"But don't expect _me_ to explain to Shini-sama why I'm not doing the job I was ordered to do."

The hand froze.

"What did you say?" Jakon snarled, whirling around.

"Why should I repeat myself for you?"

"'Cause you're useless scum playing at being a merciless killer. You don't have the _guts_ to harm anyone you lower-class sewer rat!"

"Oh really?" she asked quietly. There was a sleek, dangerous quality to her voice that Byakuya had never heard before. "Would you stake your life on that?"

Jakon snorted again. "Oh look! She's learned to speak! Go on, _Betrayer-san,_ say it again! Make it sound as scary as you just did!"

Byakuya took an involuntary step away from the man. The Betrayer turned around to face Jakon.

'_Watch closely,'_

Byakuya stiffened in surprise. He looked around. No-one seemed to have heard anything.

'_Watch closely, Shinigami-sama. You need all the help you can get.' _

Jakon sank into a stance, legs apart, fists raised. The Betrayer stood, relaxed and unperturbed. Then, he darted forward, fast and with killer intent. His fist raised and smacked into the Betrayer. Or where she had just been standing. He looked round; saw her standing right where he had been just moments ago.

'_Use your Shun-po to your advantage. Dodge the first hit.'_

Jakon snarled and charged again, arms outstretched, attempting to snag her as she darted out of the way. It didn't work. Instead, the Betrayer jumped, landing delicately on his shoulder. She kicked him in the head and jumped down.

'_Annoy them in any way. This will make them more predictable.'_

Jakon turned again, eyes narrowed in hatred. He reached into his obi and produced a long, sharp knife. The Betrayer observed him coldly. He walked forward and lunged, using his height as an advantage. She tried to dodge, but he grabbed her and pulled her forward into his chest. He wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her into the air. He leered at her unpleasantly.

"Where's all that bravado gone, little sewer rat? Thought you were gonna kill me?"

'_If you ever get into a situation where you are in your opponent's power, let him get cocky. Then strike when he's not expecting it.'_

So saying, she put one hand over Jakon's and pressed on his wrist. He hissed in pain and released her. She landed daintily on the floor. He clutched his wrist and cursed. He looked at her. She was still completely calm. Then he felt a slamming force in his gut. Jakon sailed through the air and hit a wall with a satisfying _crunch_.

'_Then finish him off. Don't get cocky yourself, it doesn't become you. The one who wins the fight is the one who can predict his enemy's moves and is skilled enough to see through them.'_

She walked over to him and extended her hand to help him up. He took it...then swung his knife towards her wrist. She sighed in disappointment.

Jakon blinked in surprise. His now empty hand was in the Betrayer's grip...his knife being held to his throat.

"H-How?" he stammered; his eyes wide and staring, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

But Byakuya had seen.

He had seen her move her hand, seize his wrist, confiscate his knife and hold it to his throat. He had seen it all.

"Dead." the Betrayer announced, removing the knife and throwing it into the floor. She released Jakon's wrist and walked over to Byakuya. Jakon's cronies ran to him, shouting and hurling insults at the Betrayer.

"Did you see enough?" she asked Byakuya quietly.

"Yes."

"That is how you should fight. Sokka is right, save your Shikai. But never underestimate your opponents, especially not here. Do not let your pride get you killed. This isn't the first time I have said this to you. Let's go, Shinigami-sama."

She walked off down the corridor, through the crowd, leading him towards another corridor, ignoring the stares following her everywhere.

...

Byakuya was confused. Here he was, walking down a corridor to what was supposedly his death, with a woman who was confusing him more and more every second. She had just gotten into a fight... to teach him? What was going on?

"Why are you confused, Shinigami-sama?" she asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Normally people don't help their enemies. What are you doing, Betrayer-san?" he asked, honestly and suspiciously, making it obvious that he didn't trust her at all. "Why are you helping me?"

"I would have thought it was obvious, Shinigami-sama. I want you to live."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, my WiFi has let me down again and I had a touch of writer's block. I'm hoping this story isn't giving people the wrong idea. ByakuyaxHisana is my favourite pairing on Bleach and it WILL be a love story. Trust me people; I know what I'm doing.

The silence that followed this extraordinary statement was thick and cold, charged with the tension that accompanies a life-changing moment. Byakuya could think of nothing to stay. He stared, wide-eyed and startled. The betrayer observed him critically.

"You are strong and powerful, Shinigami-sama, but that will only matter if you make it past the sixth tier in this arena. After you beat the sixth, they start to consider you in terms of usefulness. I don't know if this will hold true for you," she whispered, shooting furtive glances down the corridor, "but if you _do_ succeed, your survival might be a little more than doubtful."

"Usefulness?"

"Potential for recruitment."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I will _never_ work for the Shinihana!" he growled, glaring at her.

"Even if it will save your life? Even if it means you'll get back to the Seritei? Even if it means you'll get what you need most?"

Byakuya just watched her silently, torn between disbelief and distrust. He didn't dare speak; he didn't think he would find the right words. The Betrayer's eyes narrowed.

"Well, say SOMETHING!" she hissed angrily, shaking her head, "Are you always so silent?"  
He had to think about it.

"Normally more so."

The Betrayer shook her head, her black hair swishing slightly. "Oh great! You're one of the strong and silent types who don't except help off anyone, aren't you?"

"...Probably?"

"Well, tough luck! I'm not going to sit up there and watch you die!"

Silence descended on them for a minute. The Betrayer fumed for a minute before her anger melted. _She doesn't stay angry for long,_ Byakuya noticed, _but if she's not angry, she's sad. Why?_

The Betrayer turned and started walking again. Byakuya followed, less wary, but by no means trusting. What if this was a huge ploy? Why would she want to help him?

...

After walking in silence down a very dark, very narrow corridor for a while, the Betrayer stopped. Byakuya stopped also, feeling slightly on edge due to the darkness. The Betrayer looked around again, furtively, almost like she was under surveillance. Why? It made him feel uneasy, like they were prey being hunted by a much larger predator.

"Listen," she whispered softly, touching his hand, "I will help you as much as I can in the arena, but you _have_ to trust me. This is imperative. Quite literally, it is trust me or die. Good luck, Shinigami-sama."

And with that, she vanished.

Byakuya looked around, surprised and startlingly, feeling quite vulnerable. Shaking his head, he ignored those feelings. He was a Shinigami- a Fukutaichou in fact- and a Kuchiki on top of it all! He was _not_ going to feel _weak_, it was beneath him.

He heard a quiet rumbling sound. Slowly, the wall in front of him began to part. Dusty light filtered into the corridor and the sounds of hundreds of people cheering assaulted his ears. He squinted, unaccustomed to the brightness. Involuntarily, he stepped forwards, trying to hide the nerves that suddenly plagued him. He observed the cheering, jeering faces and felt a bit nauseous.

The arena, like he had been told, was arranged in tiers. The first and second were overcrowded, with people having to kneel or stand to see. The third and fourth tiers were still crammed, but everyone there was sat down. The fifth was still full, but the people sat on there had more space. He picked out the dark face of Jakon, who was scowling and glared at him with hatred in his eyes. Byakuya looked away. The sixth tier was relatively empty, with about twenty people sat in it and the seventh... the seventh had four people sat on it. Two of them sat in gilt thrones and were obviously twins, one male, and the other female. They both had the same black hair and cold, amber eyes. The female had a black and red tipped roses braided into her hair and dress. The male had a wicked assortment of blades strapped around his torso. They shared the same sadistic smile. He could guess who they were without introduction: Shini and Hana, founders of the Shinihana. The other two were Kayo, the imbecile he had fought earlier, and the Betrayer. Her purple eyes met his and her earlier words of trust resonated through his mind again.

"_Trust me...I won't let you die Shinigami-sama!"_

He nodded almost imperceptibly. Her eyes lit up and he swore he could feel her smile.

Then, the male twin stood up.

He was taller than he seemed, his spiky, black hair seeming just as dangerous as the blades on his body. Eyes gleaming, he clapped his hands.

The sound instantly died.

"Welcome, fellow warriors," he purred in a soft, silky voice that Byakuya instantly disliked, "welcome to another afternoon's entertainment!"

"It's a pleasure to be here Shini-sama!" one man shouted. Shini smiled, acknowledging the shouter with a nod of his head.

Then, he glared at Byakuya from above. "Now, _Shinigami Fukutaichou_, what to do with you?" he sneered at Byakuya's rank. This caused catcalls from the audience. Byakuya didn't react, didn't allow the insults to register. He needed to be calm or he wouldn't last long.

"What do we do with you?" Shini said, in faux thought.

"START THE WHEEL! START THE WHEEL!" the audience screamed.

_How uncouth, _Byakuya thought, _they're like wild animals._

_I couldn't agree more, _the Betrayer's voice echoed around his head. He didn't think he would ever get used to it.

"The wheel? Bring forth the wheel!" Shini shouted, gesturing expansively with his hands. The floor rumbled beneath Byakuya's feet. He leapt backwards as the floor started to shake. All at once, the ground split open and a huge, golden wheel shot out. Its face was round, like a clock, but with only seven numbers, one for each tier, and it had a big, blank screen in the centre.

Shini and Hana jumped down from their seats and sauntered over to it.

The wheel had two screens on the side. Each twin placed their hand on a screen. The number '1' lit up and the blank screen sprang to life. It glowed a brilliant white before the word "GROUP" was emblazoned across it.

The crowd roared with delight.

Byakuya didn't need to know what that meant. He could guess.

He would be fighting a group from the first tier.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! How is everyone? Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

The noise was horrific. The whole first tier, the most heavily seated and easily the most disorganised tier, had jumped to their feet and started to shout random numbers into the air. Shini held up a hand for silence. The room was silent instantly.

"_Not even Soutaichou Yamamoto gets this sort of respect," _Byakuya observed silently.

"_He wouldn't," _the Betrayer replied bluntly, "_he doesn't threaten to kill you and the people you love if you even __seemed__ to be disrespectful._

"_That may have something to do with it."_

Shini looked around the room, then at his twin, Hana.

"Choose a number between 1 and 20, nee-san!" he called, smiling almost jovially.

Hana made a great show of thinking hard, before finally smiling. Lazily, she drew her hand through the air, making a neat 十二 in glowing reishi. Twelve.

Byakuya looked over at the first tier, sensing their reishi and evaluating them. He hid a smirk. This wouldn't even push him.

Shini smiled. He seemed never to stop.

"Ah!" he appraised, looking over the men, "Good choice, First Tier! Shinigami-san let me present to you…Dachi, Eita and Daisuke!"

Light shone around the three. The first was tall and bald, unspeakably pale with apathetic eyes and long gangly limbs. The second was shorter and darker, with long brown hair, stocky and strong. The third was even smaller, about waist-high, tanned and blonde. They all stepped forward and bowed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, unmoving.

Shini's voice called out again.

"Also, Kaito, Akio, Kazuya and Kaito,"

The four stepped forward and bowed, all tall and completely indistinguishable apart from eyes that glittered like beetles underneath the black hoods that obscured their faces.

"And Ryo, Riku, Saburo, Minabu and Shinichi,"

The men stepped forward, hair the same shade of brown, and faces covered in scars. They towered over Byakuya, with muscles like the tomes in the Kuchiki household bulging out of their arms. They also bowed, albeit with insolent expressions.

The men all lined up, staring Byakuya down. Shinichi snorted with laughter. Byakuya quelled his ruffled pride. It would do him no good here. He saw the Betrayer nod slightly.

"For the benefit of our Shinigami friend," Shini purred, "I will explain the rules. You can do _anything_ to win, except kill my men. Kido, Shikai, Bankai…whatever. Let's see how long you last. First Tier…ATTACK!"

The First Tier charged.

Byakuya sighed, disappointed. He dodged the first oaf- Riku- and punched him in the stomach. He folded and was sent flying back into the wall of the arena. A klaxon sounded.

"_That means he's out," _the Betrayer murmured, _"Try to defeat them all like that."_

Shinichi and Kaito advanced, far too slowly for Byakuya's liking. He shunpo'ed to them, tripping one, catching his shirt and throwing him into the side wall. The other one snarled and barreled into him. Byakuya didn't offer any resistance, allowing him to charge into the wall. Just before impact, Byakuya shunpo'ed out of his grip. The man crashed straight into the wall headfirst. He moaned pathetically. Two klaxons sounded. Three down, nine to go. The idiots decided to attack in one body. Byakuya shook his head.

They formed a ring around him, producing switch blades. They all attacked at once. Byakuya snapped his palm into the side of one, sending him sideways. It produced an admirable domino effect, taking four out at once. They were quite pathetic really. The remaining five stabbed and slashed, going into a wild frenzy. Byakuya sighed again. He was reduced to kicking one in the stomach, slapping one into the pile of defeated men and shunpo'ed away. He watched the other three. They ran at him, screaming death threats. He let them approach until they were close enough to strike. He punched one in the face, sent one flying into another wall and sent the last backwards into him with a kick. The klaxons sounded for the defeated.

Silence covered the arena.

"_Wow, Shinigami-sama," _the Betrayer sounded shocked, _"that looked effortless."_

"_It was, I didn't become a Fukutaichou for nothing. It just annoys me that I have to stoop so low as to use hand-to-hand combat," _he replied, curtly.

Shini was _not_ pleased. His face was stony with displeasure. He started to get up, but Hana grabbed his arm. She pulled him down to her and whispered something in it.

The Betrayer went shock-still.

"_What is it?" _Byakuya asked, cautiously, unsure if he could talk to her first.

"_They're-"_

Shini stood and she fell silent.

"In regards to how simply you took out the First Tier, we have decided to implement a rule change. You will not have to fight the Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth or Sixth Tiers. You will just fight the Seventh. Or, to be specific, Kayo-san!"

Kayo smiled evilly. The audience howled angrily. People got to their feet, yelling complaints into the air. What Byakuya could see of the Betrayer's skin had gone white. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Byakuya was confused. It sounded like they had spared him the boredom of fighting the lesser men.

"_What is wrong, Betrayer-san? This will be difficult, but not hard. I've fought equally with Kayo before."_

"_You don't understand! Kayo-sama wasn't even trying when you fought! I put a stop to that before he entertained you as a threat!" _

Kayo got to his feet, shrugged off his black overcoat, and jumped to the floor. Silence descended again, but petulantly.

"Fancy that, Shinigami-san! I get my rematch!" he gloated, still smiling.

Byakuya said nothing, still outwardly appearing disinterested, reaching for Senbonzakura.

Shini smiled and clicked his fingers.

"Let the battle begin!"

Kayo disappeared in a pulse of darkness. Byakuya turned, parrying the blade aimed for his throat with his own. Kayo smiled. Byakuya was yanked off his feet and into the air. His eyes widened, gagging and trying to tear the thing around his throat. He felt blood trickle down his throat. He sliced through the air with Senbonzakura. The pressure disappeared, allowing him to breathe. He fell towards the ground, landing somewhat gracefully. He coughed once, turning around and catching the knife flying at his face. Something cold travelled down his spine. He shunpo'ed away, unable to believe what he was seeing. Inky darkness had lacerated the space he had just occupied. Kayo smiled.

"Am I becoming predictable, Shingami-san?" he smiled crazily, appearing behind him. He slashed, Byakuya jumping backwards. What was with this man?

He felt something sweep his legs out from under him. He hit the floor hard. He rolled as darkness slammed into the ground. This fight wasn't like the other he had fought earlier. This was a completely different game.

He darted in front of Kayo.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō!" he cried, arms extended towards Kayo.

Six white, thin blades of light slammed into Kayo, bringing him to his knees. Kayo struggled for a minute, before going still. Byakuya watched him warily, prepared for an attack. Kayo laughed quietly.

"Is this it?" he hissed, amusement in his voice, "Is this the best you can do?"

Byakuya watched uneasily as darkness gathered around him. He heard a snapping sound. That couldn't be-?! Darkness slammed into him, launching him across the room. He landed on his face, tasting dirt. What?! He felt something wrap around his waist and lift him skyward. Blood dripped into his eye, but he could still see Kayo sauntering over to him.

Byakuya clutched Senbonzakura tightly. He still had one more trick up his sleeve.

Kayo surveyed him critically. "Some Fukutaichou you are!" he sneered, "You suck at fighting, don't you?"

This drew protests from the First Tier. Kayo turned and began to snap at them. Now was his chance!

"Chide, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya whispered, watching as the blade disintergrated. Kayo whirled around, but could only watch in horror as the wall of pink descended on him. His shrieks echoed around the room and Byakuya dropped onto the floor, free of the black. He let Senbonzakura do it's bloody work for a minute longer, before withdrawing the blades away.

Kayo stood for another minute, covered in blood, swaying slightly. Then, he started to fall backwards. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he disappeared.

"Neat trick, Fukutaichou," he snarled in Byakuya's ear, digging yet another knife into his already damaged throat, "But my cat scratched worse than that!"

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Byakuya muttered, jabbing Kayo in the stomach.

The resulting explosion was enormous. Byakuya was blown forward, wall approaching at high speed. He put a hand on the floor, ignoring the friction tearing skin from his palm, and slowed his flight. He searched the smoke for Kayo.

Kayo was on his back, stiller than still.

_Is he…Could he be dead?_

"_Don't fool yourself, Shinigami-sama," _the Betrayer murmured grimly. _"If it was that easy to kill him, I'd have done it years ago."_

Byakuya studied his prone enemy for a while. He seemed to be dead. Byakuya stood up shakily and walked over to him.

Sharp pain exploded in his back. Byakuya collapsed on the floor, feeling blood flow down his back.

"_NO!" _a voice screamed in his head, distraught and terrified.

Kayo kicked him in the side, completely unharmed. The corpse in front of him disintegrated into blackness. He had been tricked.

Kayo dragged him to his knees; darkness coalescing into a single dagger, curling around his arm. He stepped back, admiring his work with a sadistic smile.

"It's been fun, Shinigami-san," he hissed as the crowds bayed for blood, "but you lose!"

He swung his arm down…

And the Betrayer gasped in pain.

The crowd screamed in outrage, but it sounded so distant, almost like Byakuya was stood at the bottom of a well. He saw the Betrayer, arm outstretched, blocking the blade with her arm. Kayo, face set in a feral snarl. Everything was fuzzy and distant, with black spots creeping in.

"_Sleep, Shinigami-sama," _she whispered, _"let me handle the rest."_

He was powerless to resist.

The Betrayer felt him slip into unconsciousness, and sighed in relief. The crowds screamed abuse at her, throwing whatever they had to hand at her head. Kayo's eyes were narrowed slits.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he raged, digging the blade deeper, "Who do you think you are?!"

She didn't answer.

Shini stood, eyes blazing.

"Betrayer-san," he said evenly, but with an undercurrent of hostility, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kayo yelled, "She's being insolent!"

"You'll do well to speak when spoken to, Kayo-san." Shini reprimanded him, barely looking at him, "Remove your blade."

"Yes sir," he replied, dragging the blade out.

The Betrayer didn't even flinch.

"Betrayer-san, I will repeat myself, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shini-sama," she said quietly, humbly, "I see potential in this Shinigami. I ask a chance to train him."

Kayo stared at her in disbelief, before throwing back his head, great bouts of laughter echoing around the arena.

Shini raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious, Betrayer-san?" he asked politely, looking her in the eyes, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes Shini-sama, I speak nothing but what I believe."

Shini turned and whispered something to Hana. Hana nodded once.

Shini turned back around, regarding the Betrayer with amusement.

"My sister and I have decided to grant your request."

"WHAT?!" Kayo shouted, whirling around and staring his superior in the face, "But he's a Shinigami!"

"Are you contesting our judgements, Kayo-san?" Shini asked coldly, authority in his voice, almost _daring_ Kayo to defy him.

Kayo paled. "N-no Shini-sama! I would never!" he spluttered, almost trembling.

"Good. Then shut up."

"Yes Shini-sama!"

Shini waved his arms expansively.

"Everyone, you are free to leave, our business for tonight is finished. Our next meeting will be in three day's time."

"YES, SHINI-SAMA!" the crowd roared, glaring at the Betrayer as they filed out of the arena through the doors that swirled into existence like dun coloured portals.

Kayo walked past the Betrayer, bumping into her as he walked past.

"If you do _anything_ even remotely suspicious, I will be the first to know. I will watch until you slip up and when you do… well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Shini may believe in you, but don't think for one minute _I_ do." he vowed, starting to walk away.

"I'll keep that in mind Kayo-sama," the Betrayer called to his retreating figure, "but I'm not overly confident you can keep that promise."

He froze.

"And why not?" he sneered, glaring balefully at her over his shoulder.

"Because I'm not your student anymore. I'm stronger than you think." she replied calmly, turning and stooping down to lift the prone Shinigami up.

"We'll see about that." he snarled, vanishing in a flash of black.

"I suppose we will," she whispered to the empty air.

Carefully, she wrapped Byakuya's arm around her shoulder and dissolved into purple mist.

The world was paved in purple as the Betrayer carried her charge to safety. The districts of the Rukongai blurred together into one until she reached the 78th, Inuzuri. She slowed down, tired and feverish. She didn't have half as much reiatsu as people presumed and using it every day was taking its toll. She half-carried half-dragged the Shinigami towards a small homestead at the edge of the district. It was small, too small, with lit windows that shone out against the gloom. Set in the twilight, it seemed like a haven from the horrors of midnight. She walked over to the door, taking a key from her garments. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

It was sparsely furnished. The floor was wood, the same as the door and walls, with a mat on the floor for some modicum of comfort. She glanced at her companion. He wasn't going to like this. She set him down on the mat, dragging the thin blanket over him. A strand of hair fell into his face. Gently, hesitantly, she swept it back and tucked it behind his ear. She put her other palm on the mat, concentrating. Purple energy coated her hand. She shuddered; feeling like the life was being leeched out of her. It wrapped around him, targeting his wounds, acting like a healing balm. In a while it would be like he had never been harmed. She gasped, sinking to her knees beside him, ignoring the pain shooting through her core. She was draining her reiatsu too much. Something had to be done. Soon.

She waited for the pain to pass. She sat back on her heels, watching him sleep. Just by the way he had spoken to her, the way he held himself, the way he acted, she could tell he came from the Seritei. She could tell he had never really been to the Rukongai. He was too polished, too polite, too…alien. But something unsettled her about him. He resembled _her._

The hair, the same apathetic expression, the delicacy that surrounded them, the survivor spirit…it made her want to cry. Though she had only been a baby, there was something there, something almost twin-like; dredging the torment to the forefront of her mind. It was uncanny…unbearable.

She wouldn't fail this stranger like she had her. She couldn't bear the thought. She wouldn't. She realized she hadn't released his face yet. Blushing under her bandages, she drew her hand back as if scalded. He looked so untroubled, so at peace in his sleep that she smiled, her eyes softening.

"_You will make it back home, Shinigami-sama, I swear it on my soul." _


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry that my postings are few and far between, I have another story on the go, which is stupid, I know, but meh...I wanted to write that one as well. I'm going to try to post one for this and one for Hollow Days. So, sorry to try your patience, readers, I AM working! I swear!

Hazy and suffocated. That was how Byakuya felt. Trapped in a bubble of black, suffocated, all alone and far from where he wanted to be. He tried to move his arms, to fight out of the darkness, but he felt paralyzed. Where was he? What was going on? A small crack appeared just in view. It was stark white, contrasting to the black wonderfully. Then, huge pressure squeezed his head, feeling like his head was being crushed. It got worse and worse, doubling-no-_tripling_ in intensity...then vanished. The blackness flushed purple and Byakuya felt...safe.

He groaned quietly as he returned to consciousness. He could feel the eyes on him before he even opened his own. Slowly, he opened his eyes a fraction. Four pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"And he's alive!" a male voice cried happily.

"Told you he would be," called another, "Kuchiki-Fukutaicho isn't going to let some measly Shinihana beat him!"

Byakuya knew those voices.

It was Makki and Jushiree! Which meant the others were Lonos and Kota?

He sat up and looked at the four of them in mild confusion.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked, slightly staggered, "How are you all alive?"

"The Betrayer-san," Kota said, looking at the others, who nodded in agreement, "She managed to hide all of our reiatsu, making it seem like we were dead. Then, she brought us here and patched up our wounds and went after you."

"We all owe her our lives," Jushiree murmured, looking down at t he floor.

Silence fell on the group. Byakuya looked away, around the room. He was happy his subordinated were alright, and impressed that the Betrayer had saved them all, but something felt...off about the whole thing. The room he was lying in was bare, with wooden, whitewashed walls. The wooden floorboards were uneven and uncomfortable, the only furnishings in the room, sleeping mats. It couldn't have been further from the luxury of Kuchiki manner. Something like sympathy twinged in Byakuya's heart. A woman who could easily save five Shinigami could surely afford better than this. Why did she choose to live like this? Come to think of it...where _was_ she?

"Where is Betrayer-san, anyway?" Byakuya asked, watching the men assembled carefully.

Lonos ran a hand through his straw coloured hair.

"She's gone to work, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho," he stated flatly, "she won't be back 'til later."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "To work?" he inquired keeping his tone neutral, "Why is she going back to the Shinihana?"

Awkwardness filled the room.

Makki coughed. "Not that kind of work, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho. She has another...job."

"I'm not sure I understand, Makki. Would you care to elaborate?" he said icily, folding his arms.

"We're not sure but we think she might be a-" Lonos faltered under the glare he was getting from everyone else.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed to slits. He got _exactly_ what he was implying. "Are there any _grounds_ to that statement, Lonos?" he asked, evenly.

"N-no, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho!" he squeaked, quailing under his glare.

"Then do _not_ accuse her of that. She has shown us kindness and saved our lives, is no doubt paying for any meals you have had, is risking her life for us every second and you wish to sully her name like that?"

He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho," he said, looking down, ashamed, "I didn't think of it like that."

"I know."

"That's not even right anyway," Jushiree stated, shaking his head, "she does manual labour. I've seen her, dashing about all over the Rukongai, with mop or sweeping brush in hand. I think she works for small businesses, you know, cleaning and doing all the work no-one else wants to do."

Everyone looked at him. Jushiree looked around.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

Lonos and Kota shook their heads.

"When did you ever get out of here?" Makki asked, sounding astonished.

Jushiree lowered his head. "I haven't been out of here, but, back when I used to live in the Rukongai, my adoptive family owned a restaurant of sorts. They got her to do the cleaning after closing hours because my 'mother' was incapable and my 'father' was...well, let's say he was a high-risk trader and leave it at that. I asked her about it yesterday."

"You grew up here?" Makki asked, almost cringing, "And you lived to tell the tale?"

"Obviously," Jushiree said, pensively, "It's a hell-hole, with Kusajishi and Zaraki a mere stone throw away. People used to walk into the woods and never come back. Bandits would break into houses and kill people in their sleep, just for fun. That's how my adoptive brother died."

Heavy silence filled the room. Byakuya looked at Jushiree with something akin to sympathy. He couldn't imagine growing up like that. It just illustrated the difference between the Seritei and the Rukongai.

"Well, now that's sorted out," Kota said, trying to break the tension, standing and stretching, "Who's for some supper?"

"Supper?" Byakuya queried, confused, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost a day, I think." Kota responded, walking over to a lighter section of wall.

Byakuya kept his expressions hidden behind the mask that was his face, but inside he felt angry. He had missed a whole day? And all because of his foolishness, not heeding the Betrayer-san's warning about Kayo!

Jushiree, Lonos and Makki stood, stretching as well. Byakuya started to get up, but Makki knelt and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll bring the food to you, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou, the Betrayer-san told us not to let you move around too much or your wounds might open again."

Reluctantly, Byakuya sat back down and watched sombrely as they slid back the paper partition that he had thought was a wall. Makki was right, of course. He would respect Betrayer-san's wishes. What right had he to disregard them? Come to think of it...how had she gotten him out of there? What had she done? Byakuya felt foreboding creep into his heart. What was going on? What were her motives? She had claimed that she just wanted to help him, but there _had_ to be something deeper than that. There was a reason she was feared by that man in the jail cell, Sokka. No-one knew anything about her. Nobody trusted her. What reason had she to help them? Quite perplexing. He looked up as Makki set some food down in front of him. Well, _food _was a rather basic description of what was in front of him. There was, in a worn wooden bowl, a grey, steaming liquid, with unidentifiable chunks floating around on the surface. His expression must have been priceless, because Makki laughed, great gales bouncing off the close walls.

"It tastes better than it looks, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou!" Then, he lowered his voice, "It's as good as it gets around here in the Rukongai."

"Thank you, Makki."

When the man didn't leave, Byakuya looked at him questioningly. "Are you trying to make sure I eat this?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yeah," Makki said, smiling apologetically, "Betrayer-san told us to watch you and make sure you ate something, even if we had to force-feed you."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "There won't be any such need," he said coolly.

"Of course not, Sir," Makki said, bowing his head, "Bon appetite!"

Eyeing the food warily, Byakuya brought the bowl to his lips.

The mixture was warm, which was nice, but it was largely flavourless. The chunks-which were some form of meat- were chewy and slimy. It took all of the noble's willpower not to gag as he swallowed it.

Makki watched his reaction with amusement and pity. Byakuya set the bowl down, coughing into his hand, and watched as Makki picked it up.

"Life in the Rukongai," Makki murmured quietly as he got up and walked to the partition, "is difficult. Everything these people earn goes from hand to mouth. Most of the time, people go hungry if they have any reiatsu. We are _very_ fortunate that the Betrayer-san is willing to share with us."

Byakuya didn't reply. He had no concept of what life was like here. He was truly lucky to have people who were willing to help him, no matter how suspicious they were. But that didn't mean his suspicions didn't have grounds. There was something about that woman that...set him in edge. She was so unpredictable, which wasn't a good thing when trying to win a stranger's trust. Everyone was either wary or resentful of her and nobody knew anything about her. Byakuya sat and contemplated what to do. He nursed two ideas:

1) He and his men could leave, return to the Seritei and report the hostilities and leave money behind for her kindness. That seemed like a good idea; apart from he didn't actually _know_ where he was. He couldn't ask people, as residents of the Rukongai did _not_ like Shinigami under any stretch of the imagination, and it seemed rude to just walk out on someone who had saved their lives.

2) He was still injured, tired and very much at a loss when it came to the Rukongai, so he could send his men back to the Seritei to report the Shinihana aggression whilst he stayed, got better and could study the Shinihana. This idea had merit seeing as then there would be less strain on the Betrayer-san to provide for them, they could deliver the report on time _and_ more Shinigami could be prevented going into the Rukongai and getting hurt or, more likely, killed. However, if his men got recaptured, Betrayer-san would most likely be killed, or-alternatively- the Betrayer-san could actually be acting on orders from the Shinihana to care for them and then torture them for information.

3) They could all sit in the house and pray Yamamoto didn't send anyone after them.

Not great options.

Unexpectedly, he felt fatigue roll over him. His eyes shut against his will and he felt his body slump back onto the sleeping mat. Once again, he heard her voice whisper, _"Sleep, Shinigami-sama," _in his head. There was an almost maternal feel to the words. Before he realised what was happening, he yielded to her compelling whisper, and sank into sleep.

The Betrayer looked up from the floor she was sweeping, startled. She felt her reiatsu drop, albeit a little. So he had taken the sleeper-soup. She was quite proud of it really. She had used it only once before, on her old mentor Kayo-sama, in an attempt to leave him to the bandits in Zaraki-the 80th district- and had almost gotten away with it, too. It was just _her_ luck that he would wake up just as she was sneaking out of the room they were locked in. Then, she had used it for malicious purposes, but now, for the Shinigami-sama, it was used to give him much deserved rest. She looked out of the half-boarded up window and sighed. The sky was just getting darker, which meant she was nearly done.

"OI!"  
The rough voice of her employer shattered her train of thoughts. The burly man stomped over and stooped until he was in her face. She could smell his rank breath through her bandages and see the wispy black hairs sticking out from his face.

"_If he gets any closer, I'll introduce his misshapen, bald face to his floor!" _she growled internally.

"I ain't paying ya to stare out of the window, ya lazy cow! Get to work NOW!" he snarled, viciously shoving her back.

"S-sorry Sir!" she replied timidly, bowing, playing the terrified innocent act.

"Ya better be! You're so damn lucky anyone will even _give_ ya a job! I don't know what ya did, ya little betraying scum, but if you don't have this floor clean by the time I can see the stars, I ain't paying ya! Got that?"

"Y-yes Sir!" she stammered, hurriedly scrubbing the floor with the greying mop. He watched her for another minute, before slouching back into his kitchen.

Carefully, she weaved her way between the tables and chairs in the restaurant, trying to avoid knocking the perfectly arranged "cutlery", which was really an unidentifiable hunk of wood next to "plates" (more wood, only flatter and with wobbly designs etched into them). She continued to clean the floor, making sure not to leave any mess. Manual labour was so mundane, so basic... well, it payed and that's what mattered.

Twenty minutes later, the man came back and inspected his floor. Begrudgingly, he threw a purse at her, growling at her not to hang around for too long, as she'd scare off his customers. She was angry, but used to this sort of treatment. No-one wanted her to hang around. She wasn't overly surprised. Sighing, she turned and made her way back home. The walk was long, just gracing the forestry between Kusajishi (which roughly translated to certain death), but it avoided the usual Shinihana haunts, and, because of the way she had acted last night, Kusajishi sound a whole lot safer!

It took her ten minutes to walk back to her house. She looked around once to make sure it was safe saw Makki, Jushiree, Lonas and Kota gathered around the prone form of Kuchiki-Fukutaichou.

"The sleeper soup worked, I take it?" she inquired, barely raising her voice above a whisper for fear of waking him.

"Yeah," Makki whispered back, "he didn't even fight it."

"That takes some skill," Kota muttered, "knocking out a Fukutaichou that effortlessly."

She smiled thinly behind her bandages as she knelt next to them. "He needs his rest. Big things are afoot and we need to plan our next move. This is an intricate game we are playing, one in which any number of things could go wrong. To protect not only our lives, but the Seritei and everything we hold dear, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou will need his rest."

The men stared at her in something akin to awe. She flushed, embarrassed. Who was she to gain such looks of admiration from Shinigami? She didn't deserve the looks they were giving her. But she didn't let her distress show.

"You people too! You need your rest also!" she announced cheerily, distracting them.

Hurriedly, they got up and ran over to the sleeping mats they had used the night before, pulling the thin sheets around them. Within minutes, they were asleep. The Betrayer sighed, pulling the sheets tighter around the sleeping Fukutaichou. He looked so peaceful when he slept, that envy tightened her stomach. She hadn't slept peacefully in _years_.

"Good night, Shinigami-sama," she whispered, gently getting to her feet and leaving the room, "Sleep tight."


End file.
